Shades of Color
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Shades of Color is the third chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has only one outcome. Overview Markus is running an errand to pick up some paint, but encounters hatred toward androids the entire way. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Shades of Color, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version. # Walking in the Park (checkpoint) #* (Magazine) (side option) - on the bench to the right at opening of chapter #** Read Secrets of Androids #** Read Climate Change-Up #* Stare at Hot Dog Vendor (side option) - stand in front of the vendor until he tells you to leave #** Hot Dog Vendor Pushes Markus - don't move when he tells you to leave #* Listen to Busker (side option) - on the way to the paint shop, he is playing guitar by the fountain #* Watch Preacher (side option) - the preacher is just beyond the busker #** Preacher Yells at Markus - stay there and watch him # Visit Paints Store # Collect Package #* Protesters Harass Markus (side option) - on the way out of the paint store, towards the bus stop, around the back of the hot dog vendor # Markus Took the Bus Cross-chapter impacts # Protestors Harass Markus #* Carl notices damage to Markus' shirt in The Painter Detailed walkthrough At the start of the chapter, Markus will head through Henry Ford Commemorative Park and there will be a bench. The player can check the bench on your right to read the magazines, Secrets of Androids and Climate Change-Up. Afterwards, head out of the park and cross the street until you see a hot dog vendor in front of you. Stand in front of the vendor's cart until he pushes you out of the way. Next, head to your left, and you should see a busker standing in front of the fountain. Approach the busker, and press L1 to watch him play. Afterwards, turn around and walk towards the entrance to the shopping arcade. Before entering you will see a preacher to the right-hand side of the entrance. Approach the preacher and press L1 to listen to his sermon, until he yells at you. Now head into the arcade, and enter the Bellini Paints store on the left-hand side. Approach the android shopkeeper, and press the displayed buttons to complete the transaction. After this, pick up the paints, and exit the store. After leaving the store, head back the way you came from, and towards the bus stop. On the way, you will encounter a group of protesters and it's leader. Approach them to trigger a cutscene in which they attack you. Once the police officer has intervened, carry on towards the bus stop and enter the bus to complete the chapter. Notes *The entirety of this chapter sets up how humans view androids in a lot of ways including blaming androids for unemployment, and humans' habit to deny any empathy to them, and their general rudeness and hostility. **At the same time, the chapter shows that androids have been an enormous help in the care of the elderly and the children. And, it's displayed that some humans treat at least their own androids better in return. *The Protesters can be avoided if Markus takes a different route that does not go right past them. *If the Preacher yells at Markus, he calls out that he will be the one to destroy Detroit foreshadowing one of the potential endings. *The street musician has a sign next to him advertising him as a real human musician with the tagline "music with soul". Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Observations Markus can make: ** A fitness robot accompanying a jogger ** A human foreman getting impatient with his android workers on a construction job ** A presumably homeless human sitting out on the sidewalk with "Ban Androids" sign de:Farbtöne ru:Оттенки цвета Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters